3x018 - Microwave
Plot Trivia *The timer looked like 5:07 instead of 5:00 *Diane's remains ended up being the "special" mystery item Jory referenced in episode #45's intro. So, since we've all figured that out, we all get a virtual cookie from Jory. *It is little surprise that Diane ended up killing Sandra. In the previous episode, Sandra clearly was on her last leg, and it took many attempts to get her started. She just couldn't handle something of this magnitude. *This episode has a "flashback" to Diane's retirement in episode #44. Also, Jory starts the episode outside of the lab, while chopping up Diane, not in front of the tin foil shield. *To test if Sandra still worked, Jory microwaved one of the CDs that was supposed to be an experiment later that night. So, that explains why Jory says there would be 16 CDs microwaved in the intro to episode #65, but only 15 CDs actually ended up going inside Helga. *This is the first time a microwave ever died in the middle of a season. It was very unexpected, hence Jory's comment of "What are we gonna do now?!" *Jon later added an annotation that said he only had 3400 subscribers when this video was originally posted. *Sandra was killed in this episode. However. she did not get a funeral montage. Years later, OentOent decided to create one. Funeral montage of Sandra *The parts that were microwaved were Diane's magnetron and her step-up transformer. Her magnetron actually emitted the radio waves, and the transformer bumped her voltage high enough to power the magnetron. Diane's magnetron probably ended up "de-magnetizing" Sandra's relay that turned her magnetron on, which would've shut her magnetron off (and since her relay was rendered useless, it would've taken away her microwaving capabilities) but not her display or controller, since Jory was able to set her time for the CD test but she did not turn on. Another possibility is that Diane's magnetron broke Sandra's magnetron and her light (as it did appear to intensify the light). If one listens closely when Jory starts Sandra for the CD test, there is a "click," indicating that one of Sandra's relays may have still been functional, but the load that it turned on (the light bulb or the magnetron) stopped working. It could have been a combination of the two as well. Whatever the case, Diane's magnetron disabled Sandra's light, her magnetron, and her motor (that turns the plate). It's unlikely that Diane's transformer had anything to do with Sandra's death. It would have created a magnetic field, which would probably have the same effect as the magnets, which (in Season 7) were inert. *This was the first microwave death and as a result, the guys didn't know how to handle it and went out of context referring to Sandra as a "broken microwave". *A microwave was the first kitchen appliance the guys microwaved. This particular experiment, however, was done due to a large amount of requests dating back to Season 1 asking the guys to microwave a microwave. That has not stopped new requests, however. Quotes *Jory: Hello, and welcome to a... a very exciting episode of Is It a Good Idea to Microwave This? Uh, today, we're gonna have microwave-on-microwave action. It's gonna be a, a battle between Diane and Sandra. Um... Yeah, it's not gonna be much of a fight that Diane is gonna put up, but we're actually gonna put her parts inside of Sandra, so let's go autopsy and find the parts now. *Jon: (watching Jory take out Diane's bolts with a screwdriver) Jory screws Diane! Where have I seen that before? *Jory: (mocking YouTube requests) "Microwave a microwave! Hahahaha!" We're doing it right now. Jory: I screw her to pieces, I tear her apart! *Jory: And the new love of my life, the Sharp carousel microwave Sandra. (holds up Diane's parts) Beats the hell outta this bitch! *Jory: (putting Diane's remains in Sandra) She's so heavy, am I right? That's why I left her! *Jory: In this corner, we have Sandra! And, oddly enough, inside of her, we have Diane, in 2 parts. *Jory: I wonder how long I should put that in there for? Probably about 5 minutes, just to make sure it's done. Jon: Yeah, do a round number for Diane. It's what she would've wanted! *Jory: I'm thinking it's the spirit of Diane killing Sandra from the inside! Jealousy, people- jealousy will kill ya! *Jon: Jory, you broke the microwave. *Jory: I did not break the microwave. Diane broke the microwave. *Jon: Oh no! *Jory: Is it a good idea to microwave a microwave? No, because two wrongs don't make a right, and they certainly don't make a working microwave. Well, that's it for Is It a Good Idea to Microwave This?, no, it wasn't. I'm your host, Jory Caron. What are we gonna do now?! Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GudhnqlPpok thumb|372px|left|too lazy? watch here.